Euphoria: Chapter 2
by ZaydaBeta99
Summary: A version of season 2: immediately following the events of "And Salt the Earth Beneath You", Rue has overdosed for the second time, with no will to continue. Come see secondary characters get their spotlight as we follow our group into that good night. currently in progress.
1. Chapter 1

A.N; I am not at all associated and do not own Euphoria or any of the characters.

There are mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, fairly heavy cussing, and inferred suicide. Please do not read if you have any of these triggers.

~Rue~

It was silent, and it was calm. Well, except for the _pit pat_ of one Rue Bennett's converse, and the raspy pants she took as she walked down her street. But she was fine, though. I mean, the love of her life was with her one minute and on a train to the city the next, but she was fine.

_She fucking left me_

Ok, maybe a bit less than fine.

_I'm a burden, and she fucking left me._

Ok, so Rue was most definitely _not_ fine. But it's ok. Because as soon as she got into her house, she would go straight to her Oxy stash, the one she kept for "emergencies only" and get as high as the fucking moon.

And that is exactly what she did.

She got on cloud fucking 9, with no plan to come down.

~Gia~

Gia was a good kid. She got good grades, did things with her life, and you know, was a respectable human being. But seeing your sister on the floor, eyes staring at the ceiling, lifeless, and choking on her vomit, well, it fucks you up a bit.

It fucks you up _a lot_.

But she pushed through it. Of course, she could never see Rue the same way again, but she learned to adapt.

Most 13 year olds don't have to go through that, but Gia did.

Almost all 13 year olds don't have to go through that twice, but Gia should buy a fucking lottery ticket, because she _did_.

She walked into Rue's room, only to return the earbuds she borrowed. And fuck, there she was. The, tear stained face, lying in a pile of her vomit, convulsing over and over again to blow more chunks. Right next to her was her phone, unlocked, with a typed out message to Jules, waiting to be sent;

_Jules, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm a burden, and I understand that. I understand the you do not want to be responsible for my sobriety, and I understand why you left. Please, take care of yourself, and find someone who will love you almost as much as I love you._

And on that night, two relationships were ruined for Gia; One with her sister, and the other with herself.

~Jules~

Jules felt like shit. She left Rue. She fucking _left_ the _love_ of her _life_. Sure, Anna was fun, but Anna would not last. She remembers the look on Rue's face as the train pulled away. The fear, the regret, the disappointment, all swirling in her eyes and spreading throughout her face. But that wasn't was hit her the hardest. It was just the pure _sadness_ she had. Jules hoped that she would not go into a depressive episode, and she hoped that she wouldn't do something worse.

As soon as she reached the next station, she got off to get a ticket home. She was going to get to Rue, no mater fucking what. But unfortunately, She was too late. It was all of the news.

_Teen overdoses in the suburbs_

Jules felt like she was going to throw up

_17 year old girl OD's, and Not for The first time_

She could feel the bile in her throat. She taps on a picture, and sure enough, Rue Bennett is in a gurney, being lifted into an ambulance with tubes all over.

Jules threw up.

~Leslie~

She had really though Rue was getting better. Hell, she was even _joking_ about it literally 8 hours earlier. Her baby, _her baby_, was in the hospital for the second time in 6 months. And the worst fucking part was, she didn't even get called. How did she find out?

She was supposed to be one of the nurses attending to her.

Approximately 18 year old Female, they said.

Overdosed on OxyContin, they said.

Approximately a 14 day stay, they said.

And once Leslie Bennett walked into the room, she felt her heart drop to her feet.

And she too, threw up.

~Lexi~

Lexi has never been drunk. Or high. Let alone both at the same time. So on that winter night, the one time she did get high and drunk, she made some…_poor choices_, per say.

She decided to confide in her sister her feelings and sexuality.

When that conversation was overheard, she started flipping people off, yelling "fuck you!" as she stormed out the door.

She drove to Rue Bennett, her crush of many years.

And while she went over to make out with her, Rue obviously had different plans. You know, the plans that involve not waking up.

And it was like the universe was synchronizing her and other people, because she too, threw up.

~Kat~

Katherine Hernandez thought she would never love again after Daniel. I mean, c'mon, he broke up because she was fat? That just mean her had more of her to kiss and love. But we are getting off track. Kat thought she would not love again, so when she met Ethan, she had a small amount of hope. And while they did have their ups and downs, they found each other. And they love each other! Honestly, this night could not get any better.

And the Lexi had her fit.

But like, that happens all the time. Drunk people who can't hold their liquor get fucking angry. It's just a thing. So obviously, her night could not get worse.

Until she got a text

Lexi: Ruu iss in thr hosstipll

Kat: Lexi, you're drunk. And that joke isn't funny.

Lexi: Itt fking trruhs

And all of a sudden, everyone's phones started binging, ringing, buzzing. And Rue Bennett's face lit up the screen.

And Katherine Hernandez's night was officially ruined.

~Maddy~

She fucking hated Nate. _Maddy. Hated. Nate_. So why the hell did she love him? He was abusive as hell, a complete ass sometimes, and bought her stuff. Ok, maybe the last one wasn't so bad. But she found her own group. Kat, the strong one who wouldn't take shit. Cassie, the sly one. Lexi, the kind one. Rue, the one that is sober, but knows where to get the good shit. Jules, the fun one. And BB. She kinda floated in and out, but she was the craziest bitch to live. These were her people. She didn't need no Nate fucking Jacobs.

So, she broke it off.

For good this time.

And she felt good about it, as she walked back to her table. But the only one there was Cassie. And Maddy knew in that moment, everything was about to go to shit.

And it did.

Rue overdosed, and everything went to fucking shit.

A.N: I hope you liked my angsty drama! Sorry, no Fezco this episode, but I promise he's coming soon! Reviews and stuff are appreciated!


	2. Episode 2

AN: I do note own Euphoria or any of the characters.

This contains mentions of attempted suicide, alcohol and substance abuse, and fairly heavy cussing. Please do not read if this triggers you.

~Rue~

It felt _so fucking good_ floating through the universe, without a worry in her mind

~Jules~

Jules burst through the door to the hospital room, nurses calling her, telling her that it's family only in there. The sight she saw would fuck Jules up for eternity. Rue's normally chocolate brown was as pale as a sheet. There were bags around her eyes, and she look _exhausted_. Her lips were chapped, and her beautiful chocolate brown locks were matted around her head. She had tubes in her nose. Jules never wanted to see her like this, yet here they are.

The nurse finally caught up to her and started to pull her out of the room, and Jules didn't struggle. She was in shock. Thank God for Leslie, who said she was a "cousin". The nurses gave her a funny look, but left her alone.

When Jules finally came too, she glanced over at Leslie. Leslie looked away, trying to hold back tears. Jules then looked to Gia, who shot daggers at her with her eyes. Jules finally made the connection.

"Holy shit, this is my fault." Jules whispered, the tear starting to roll down her cheeks.

"No baby, no." Leslie stood up and walked over to hug Jules. And when Jules started to sob.

For her mother who wasn't there when she needed her.

For her stupid and irrational decisions.

For poor Rue, who was suffering because of Jules.

Jules sunk to the floor, and she cried. She kept on crying, even when there were no tears left.

And Leslie and Jules stayed like that for hours, crying into each other.

Nobody noticed Gia, and nobody noticed Rue.

~Gia~

Gia was not happy when Jules burst through the room. I mean, what happened to family only? And what infuriated her even more was that her mom _covered_ for her! Her mom saw the text, so why was she so sympathetic? But what made her rage the most was herself. Gia could not stop the feeling of betrayal, and in turn, that feeling kindled the spark of self hate.

If she had just paid attention.

If she had just walked in 5 minutes earlier.

In a way, she felt as if it was _her_ fault this happened. And that maybe, just maybe, if she wasn't there, if she hadn't existed, maybe she wouldn't be as much as a problem. Maybe Rue wouldn't be in this state.

And it was then that Gia's depression started.

~Rue~

Pain.

Of course, she was welcomed back to this world with pain. But it wasn't just physical pain. She could hear it.

In her mother's sobs.

In Gia's sniffles.

In Jules's cr-

What the fuck was Jules doing here?

And upon that thought, Rue bolted up. And straight back down due to the exhaustion her body was going through. Gia and Jules rushed to her sides immediately, while her mom called in a nurse. But Rue wasn't totally back. You see, Rue was alive, yes. And that is what everyone wanted. Rue to be alive and ok.

But Rue didn't.

And with a silent tear rolling down her cheek, Rue uttered her first words back on Earth:

"Why am I still here?"

~Leslie~

As a mother, you are supposed to love your child, nurture it. Help it find it's place on Earth. So when Rue said those words, Leslie couldn't help but feel she failed as a mother.

"Why am I still here?" Rue gasped again. She sounded like a small child, asking why they couldn't have a cookie. Rue's machines started going crazy as she started gasping for air. Nurses rushed in with a ventilator, and Leslie rushed to Rue's side, whispering sweet nothings into Rue's ear. Rue seemed to calm down a bit, but she wouldn't make eye contact. She just stared at the other wall. And it _terrified_ Leslie. And although she knew what Rue meant before, she was suddenly hit with a wave of realization:

This time, Rue wasn't abusing drugs. This wasn't a fucking accident.

Rue was trying to kill herself.

And then Lexi came crashing through the door.

~Lexi~

High, drunken Lexi was not a pretty sight. So when you add a traumatizing experience, say watching your friend slowly lose her life while desperately trying to be revived by paramedics, you get a fucked up Lexi. And a fucked up Lexi doesn't function like a normal Lexi, hell, not even a high Lexi. In fact, a fucked up Lexi doesn't function at all. So when Lexi saw Rue being lifted into the ambulance, Lexi just stood there, jaw glued to the ground.

Lexi kinda just froze.

And Lexi just stood there, staring at where the ambulance was long after it was gone, long after Leslie came home, too panicked to notice Lexi.

All that was going through Lexi's head was Rue's well-being.

And who the fuck she was going to kill for hurting her.

So at 5:23 in the morning, Lexi finally moved.

Lexi got in her car, and drove. And honestly, nobody knows how the fuck she didn't crash. Maybe it was the sheer will to get to her love.

Yeah, maybe it was that.

So when Lexi came crashing through the door, she went immediately to Rue. Lucky for both of them, she was able to stop herself from attaching her lips to Rue's, giving Jules a run for her money. She did, however, latch her arms around Rue, and just held her.

Held her so Rue wouldn't let go again.

And they stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Cassie came to retrieve the intoxicated Lexi_._

~Jules

Throughout the day, people filed in and out of the room. But not Jules. Makeup smudged and formal clothing crumpled, Jules stayed. And when they finally got a minute alone, Rue started to talk.

"Why did you leave me?" Rue said, her lip quivering and her voice cracking.

"Rue, I-" Jules started.

"You _left_ me Jules. You said you loved me and you left me." Tears were coming down now.

"Rue, please-"

"I don't blame you"

"Rue, I- what?" Jules was sure she hadn't heard it right.

"I get it. You wanted to get away. From me. I'm a burden. I'm a fucking burden and I get it and I tried to get rid of myself for you and I-"

This time, Rue was cut when Jules leaned forward to passionately kiss her. That kiss, however, was short lived, for Rue pushed Jules off of her.

"Jules, I-I just can't. I can't fucking do this. I need to think" Rue whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh" was all Jules said.

"Can you please go?" Rue said, her voice cracking on _go_.

Jules sat there for a minute. On the one hand, she fucking deserved this. Like, c'mon Jules, you expect to leave her on a train platform and then come home to open arms? On the other hand, well, there was no other hand. Jules was kind of being a selfish bitch.

And so, Jules got up, and left Rue to her thoughts.

However, she did not go home. Instead, she sat in the waiting room, where she would sit until she knew Rue was ready for her.

~Maddy~

Maddy was just starting to get her life on track. Well, her social life at least. She had cut Nate off, and was ready to hang out with her girls. But when one of your girls overdoses because of another girl, well, people start taking sides. Lexi and Cassie were on Rue's side. After all, it was a pretty dick move for Jules to leave her. However, Kat and BB agreed that the action Rue took was a little drastic. Maddy didn't know where she stood.

Kat and BB had a good point. Rue's…._decision_ was not really suited for the situation.

But, Maddy paid close enough attention to see that Rue was struggling with some sort of depression.

Also, it was a _very_ dick move in Jules's part.

But this whole disaster was making the girls lash out at each other. And Maddy needed to make it right. Yes, some of it was out of her own selfishness, but most of it was her love for her clan.

So, Maddy got to work.

AN: Episode 2! I will be updating more regularly now, every Friday and Tuesday around 6 pm EST. And don't worry, you _will_ be getting the Fezco you deserve in the next episode, along with a little Gia angst!


	3. Chapter 3

~Fezco~

Fezco was a composed man.

He never let emotion past his nonchalant facade. He was used to shit being said. Drug addicts, trashy football players, you name it. He was insulted by it.

He didn't care though.

He did, however care about the fact that there was blood on the money that he had tossed to Mouse's thug. And he was fucking terrified.

_Shitshitshitshitshit-_

Mouse stood up and clapped Fez on the back.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Bring you're little "sister" around soon" Mouse said, the words dripping like venom off his tongue as he made his way out the door.

Fez and Ashtray just stood there for a couple minutes, shocked that they got away with that.

_What the fuck?_

Fez's mind was racing. There had to be some sort of ulterior motive, right? Some sort of get-go that he wasn't aware of. Some sort of big picture type shit.

He just hoped that this "big picture" was bigger than him.

He was a mere drug dealer, afterall. A dropout selling drugs to future dropouts.

He was just stuck in the cycle. Nothing to do with the big guys. They probably didn't care about the blood. They didn't give two shits.

Right?

~Lexi~

Lexi woke up in her bed a few hours after she had gone to see Rue. Her head pounding, she immediately dove back under the covers, her hangover hitting hard. She heard a chuckle across the room.

"Wow. Little sis's first hangover. Never thought I would live to see the day." Cassie said, her voice filled with amusement. Lexi wasn't in the mood, and simply went to the bathroom to rid her mouth of her horrid mix of morning breath and whatever the fuck she drank last night.

_Last Night._

Last night had been a fucking nightmare. Well, it started as a dream. Literally. Walking into the formal was like walking into some sort of fairyland, where all the worries were left at the door.

Rue had walked in, arms linked with Jules, with a giant beam on her face.

_Her expression was blank as the cannula pumped oxygen into her._

Rue was literally glowing as she walked in. It was almost as if her skin was radiating.

_Her normal light brown skin was a sickly gray. Her eyes were sunken into her head, and she looked like a ghost. She almost was a ghost. She could've die-_

"Yo, Lexi! I'm pretty sure your teeth are clean." Cassie said, standing in the doorway, startling Lexi out of her thoughts. She looked down to find her hand covered in her toothpaste and spit. She made a face before rubbing it clean.

This was going to be a long road for Rue, yes. But she wasn't the only one.

Not by a longshot.

~Rue~

Rue wasn't addicted.

At least, not since she talked with Ali, promising to try.

2 nights ago was not a relapse. She was simply done.

And life moved on, leaving her stuck.

Her head was clouded, and she couldn't see straight. She looked to Gia. Oh, Gia. She had done so much to her poor sister, and she didn't deserve it.

And her mother. Sure, she and her mother had her differences, but she still loved her. It must of killed her to walk into the room and see her like this.

These were the reasons why she gave in. Gave into drugs. And gave into killing herself.

Jules used to help her, but Ali was right. Jules was a drug.

And these thoughts pushed her to the edge of the abyss in her lonely hospital room.

And as the dark abyss consumed her, she watched familiar looking 11 year old being rushed through the hospital, blood left in it's wake, and a leprechaun looking man running after, only to be held back.

And when Mr. St. Patrick looked to her, his eyes went wide, shock and sorrow flooding them.

And Rue let herself, her depressing existence, sink into that abyss.

It wasn't like anyone cares enough, anyway.

~Gia~

Blood is actually really fucking cool when watched.

The red liquid is thicker than water, so when it runs down, say, a white bathtub, is really satisfying.

Like asmr or some shit.

Gia just sat there, knife abandoned on the floor as she watched the blood trickle down from one of the four cuts on her forearm.

There was something that's was just so calming about it.

The truth is, Gia was selfish. She wasn't allowed to cry when her life was perfect.

Well, except for the fucked up sister.

But that was for her sister to cry about. She was supposed to stay strong.

So the cuts have her something to cry about. Not so much the "ow, I'm in pain" type shit but the "everyone hates me for this"

When Gia first put the knife to her arm, she screamed out in pain, quickly muffling it with her pillow. But it got easier after that.

This was only the second time she was doing this, but man it helped.

Part of herself hated her for it.

But that part was always suppressed the minute she sinks the cool metal into her skin.

But it wasn't drugs, so it wasn't bad.

Right?

A/N: I guess I owe you guys an explanation as to why it took so long to update. Get ready for a life story longer than this chapter.

I am bipolar. Got the diagnosis long before Euphoria, and found this show as a really good way to relate. I going through a really bad episode right now, and haven't felt the motivation to write. I am getting better, though, and I will try to update more often with better content. Thanks you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

~Maddy~

Maddy was going to break up with Nate Jacobs. Keyword _was_.

Don't get it twisted, Maddy was not a coward. She wasn't scared, or blinded by "love". She knew it was an abusive relationship, and that he was just manipulating her. She _knew_ the entire thing was bad news.

It wasn't her fault that they didn't end their relationship.

Well, not _exactly _her fault.

4 days after the formal, Maddy broke the news to Nate. (Any witnesses will say that she handed his ass to him.)

"That's it, you complete psyco asshole. We're through. You hear me? Done! Over! No more! Get it through you thick skull, bitch; Bonnie and Clyde aren't endgame, and never will be!"

Now, in retrospect, she was being a bit cunty.

No, scratch that. Rue telling her mom's boyfriend to fuck off was a _bit cunty._ What Maddy did was go full on bitch mode.

And Maddy felt really good walking away. That feeling of freedom lasted about 2 seconds, when Nate grabbed her arm and shoved her into an abandoned classroom.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nate said in a completely calm tone. _Always quiet before the storm._

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just grab me like that!" Maddy shot back.

"Oh yeah? Guess what bitch, _I just did!_"

"I swear to god, say something to me like that again and I will-"

"Will what Maddy? Let's face it, I have _all_ the fucking dirt on you. For starters, I got you to lie in an investigation. Do you know how much jail time that is? A whole fuckin lot in this state. I know exactly what your family life is like, and I am _this fucking close_ to exposing your psyco bitch-ass. And lets not forget your poor friend Jules. I've got a sex tape of her and my dad fucking and _enjoying it,_ and my name may be tarnished, but let's be honest, she'll take most of the fall. Then, I got her to lie _under oath _in that _same_ investigation, because I've also got _child pornography_ that she knowingly created and distributed. And you know the best fucking part? Because of you, I won't only take down you and Jules, but poor Rue too. Why, may you ask? Guess what I found in one of the photos? Her finger, with her tell-tale ring. So, Rue was _in _on this child porn making. So think long and hard about your next words Maddy. We can either A; Pretend like this never happened and move on with our _perfect_ relationship, or B; break up with me and ruin your friend's lives. The choice is yours Maddy." Nate sneered.

Well shit Maddy, you've really outdone yourself this time.

But then she realized that she might have an advantage.

"Fine. Nate, I'm sorry. It's just been really tough with Rue in the hospital and all." Maddy said, half lying through her teeth. (I think we can guess which is the lie.)

Nate's entire demeanor changed in a flash, and he went over to hug Maddy.

"I know, it's ok. I love you."

Maddy, you smart bitch. What kind of tricks do you have up your sleeve now? 

~Rue~

Rue was officially on suicide watch.

In order to leave the hospital, she would have to meet with a therapist, which her family _cannot_ afford, twice a week.

She would have to talk with her mom and sister every night about her day, and if anything was bothering her.

Well, it's not like the latter would work, anyway; You see, there's this thing called _lying_ that Rue has gotten _very_ good at within the past 17 years.

Rue figured out 2 days later that the "Mr. Leprechaun" dude was Fezco, which meant Ashtray was the one that was on the gurney, bleeding out. And while she had her hypothesizes, Fez visited and told her the trust fairly quickly. Of course, without grilling her out first.

"Rue, how the fuck did you even get the drugs to do this? Why didn't you call me? I'm your friend first, alright? You can call me for anything. I'm here for you. And with Ashtray here at the same time, shit…" Fez rambled, tears coating his throat as he sunk into the couch with his hands on his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" Rue replied. _Sorry for worrying you. Sorry for not dying. Would have been so much easier for everyone else, because I'm a fucking burden._

Lets do a bit of a recap. Rue has been diagnosed with the following:

Attention Deficit Disorder

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder

General Anxiety Disorder

Aaand Bipolar disorder.

Now, the funny thing with all this is that just because you may not be diagnosed with something, doesn't mean you don't have it. Now, Rue has her bipolar episodes. They're distinct, they're there. And after every depressive episode comes a manic episode, and then another depressive episode, like some sort of Bipolar sandwich.

But how the fuck do you explain the depressive episodes that don't have manic episodes to come with?

Rue has clinical depression as well, but people don't notice. And it's mistakes like that that can send people over the edge.

But anyway, Fez told Rue what happened.

Fez had done some, _questionable _shit in order to make up for the drugs lost in the raid. That shit came to bite him in the ass, or more specifically, Ashtray in the abdomen. He ended up dying twice on the table, and had to have three blood donations, but was eventually stabilized and taken to the ICU.

Rue felt some relief that the Prick was okay, but other than that, she was empty. Getting home was hazy, but she did remember seeing Jules in the waiting room, formal clothes still on and makeup beyond repair.

Jules would never let her makeup get that bad.

_No, shut up! I'm not ready to think about her. Not ready, no, no, no._

"Rue!" And the next thing she knew, Leslie was shaking her, trying to get her out of the car. "Are you okay baby?" Leslie asked, worry written all over her face. Rue just nodded and let her mom pull her out of the car.

She floated through the house, intent to get in to bed and sleep until 2 minutes before school started. Yes, she was given the opportunity to have the day off, but she'd rather go to school where most would ignore her than have her mother doting on her all. Fucking. Day.

However, as soon as she got to the room, she couldn't walk in. Maybe it was the fact that it was clean, like the events of a couple nights ago never happened. Or maybe it was the fact that she and Jules shared their first real kiss, right in the bed she almost died in 5 days ago. Goddamn why couldn't've she just died that night she deserved to die she _needed to die-_

Rue slammed her bedroom door.

She couldn't sleep in there tonight. She just couldn't. No, she'd take the couch tonight.

She passed Gia's room, to the linen closet to get a spare blanket, unaware to the sobs in the room.

~Lexi~

Lexi was used to being unnoticed, invisible. She was there, but never _there_. And she was perfectly okay with that. Cassie had always been the sister to get the attention, not her. She had grown to learn to live in the shadows.

And she was perfectly okay with that.

Now, if she had just said no to the bottle of Gatorade like she had for the past 17 years of her life, it would have stayed that way.

But, as you and I know, she hadn't.

So, the day before Rue came back to school, Lexi was a mess. There were people talking behind her back, people theorizing that no, Rue hadn't been with Jules, she had been with Lexi this entire time. People were looking at her strange. Lexi was convinced that we all knew.

And of course, it might have just been her, all cooped up inside her brain, being paranoid as fuck.

And it might have been true. Maybe we all knew.

Well, knew about almost everything.

Lexi still had her secret crush, well, a secret.

And it hurt her so goddamn much to see her best friend hurt. So broken inside.

Lexi knew that she was going to be the one to fix that. She knew it.

She just had to figure out how.


End file.
